peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
What Made the Troll Happy/Eggman and Mephiles Trick Coco
(At the Troll village, Sonic, Poppy, Branch, and their friends have already returned and Peppy and the Trolls already apologized to Charlie’s group for accusing them of kidnapping Poppy and Branch. Right now, a party is going on and the guests, except Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, are wearing paint and jewelry for the females, with Ace having his shirt and vest off and the shirt tied around his waist and vest tied like a turban on his head. As the group watched, Peppy is in the process of knighting Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles) Peppy: Now, rise. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles: Yes, you’re majesty. (As Peppy is making ceremonial gestures, Molly turned to Charlie) Molly: (Whispering) What’s King Peppy doing, Charlie? Charlie: (Whispering) He’s delivering an oration, in sign language. Morgan: (Whispering) What’s he saying, Charlie? (Charlie, observing the gestures, translated) Charlie: (Whispering) Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles “Tails” Prower, and Knuckles the Echidna, mighty warriors, save Princess Poppy and Prince Branch, pay back Eggman, Mephiles, and pirates, and make friends and king, heap glad. Cosmo: (Whispering) Well, he certainly doesn’t look heap glad. (Giggles quietly) (Peppy then placed a blue handmade crown on Sonic’s head while Poppy placed a yellow handmade crown on Tails’s head, and a red handmade crown on Knuckles’ head) Peppy: I make you, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, great king and two assistant kings. You shall now be known to my people as “Little Flying Mobians.” (Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles whooped like an Indian and flew around while everyone cheered. When all was quiet, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles landed next to Peppy, Poppy, and Branch and they all seated) Peppy: We shall not only form our two people as one, but we Trolls shall teach our new friends all about us. Ace: Cool! Snake: Thissssss should be interesssssting indeed. Sonata: Yeah! Chespin: So what makes the Troll happy? Snivy: When did he first say “Ugh?” Arturo: Why does he ask you “How?” Peppy: Why does he ask you “How?” (The Trolls then started singing) Trolls: (Singing) Hana Mana Ganda Why does he ask you “How?” Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda (Toto, Teddiursa, and the kids each ate some cupcakes and loved them) Trolls: (Singing) Once the Troll Didn’t know all the things That he know now But the Troll He sure learned a lot Peppy and Trolls: (Singing) And it’s all from asking “How.” (The Trolls then started to dance) Trolls: (Singing) Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda We translate for you Hana means what Mana means this Peppy and Trolls: (Singing) And Ganda means that too (The group then started to dance around in celebration. Molly, Dorothy, Amy, Cosmo, and Tikal were dancing until two female troll twins named Satin and Chenille stopped them in their tracks) Chenille: Sorry, but you can’t dance. Satin: Go get some firewood. (Glaring that they can’t dance at all, the girls do what they were told) Trolls: (Singing) When did he first say “Ugh?” Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda When did he first say “Ugh?” Hana Mana Ganda (Biggie, Mr. Dinkles, and DJ Suki are enjoying themselves when Cooper comes in between them wearing a strange hat, and when Biggie noticed the hat, he jumped in surprise) Trolls: (Singing) In the Troll book It say when first Troll prince Marry a Troll princess He gave out a heap big “Ugh!” Peppy and Trolls: (Singing) When he saw his mother-in-law (With Sonic, he watched Poppy dancing with Branch, Tails, and Knuckles in front of them. Poppy turned to Branch happily and he nodded in agreement. Then Poppy danced over to Sonic) Trolls: (Singing) What made the Troll happy? What made the Troll happy? (Molly, Dorothy, Amy, Cosmo, and Tikal were carrying some firewood when they noticed Poppy dancing up to Sonic and upon seeing Poppy lean her face on Sonic’s cheek, Amy gasped and not only did she drop the firewood in anger along with Molly, but also became upset with jealousy while Dorothy, Cosmo, and Tikal placed their piles of firewood aside. After Poppy backed away, Sonic blushed and whooped like an Indian) Trolls: (Singing) Let’s go back a million years To the very first Troll prince He kissed a Troll maiden And started to blush Peppy and Trolls: (Singing) And we’ve all been Blushing since (Seeing Sonic, Poppy, Tails, Knuckles, and Branch having fun, Peppy started dancing some more like mad) Trolls: (Singing) Now you’ve got it Right from the head Troll The real true story Of the red Troll No matter what’s been Written or said Hana Mana Ganda Peppy and Trolls: (Singing) Now you know Why the Trolls are happy (Then more dancing like mad happened as the girls watched in concern, with Amy crying softly. Suddenly, Toto, Teddiursa, and Charlie comes up to them in concern) Charlie: The others are starting to act like the Trolls suddenly. Tikal: (Concerned) They are? (They noticed Morgan, Tom, Jerry, the Dazzlings, and the Gangreen Gang, except Billy, dancing by) Dazzlings: Yahoo! Oh yeah! Morgan: Uh-huh! Gangreen Gang: Woop-woop! Molly: (Concerned) Guys? (Billy then comes up to them and hands his teddy bear to Molly) Billy: Troll maidens take teddy bear. (Billy then went back to dancing and acting like an Indian) Cosmo: (Concerned) Billy? (Suddenly, Satin and Chenille came up to them in concern) Chenille: My sister and I thought you’re getting firewood? Satin: Are you alright? (Finally losing their patience, Charlie and the girls lashed out at them) Molly: Yeah, well, we’re done! Dorothy: We’ve have been through enough! Tikal: Have you no sympathy?! Charlie: We’re now going home! Cosmo: So you gather firewood! Amy: (Sobbing) And tell Sonic I have a few angry words to say to him when we meet up back home! (They, Toto, and Teddiursa storm off with Molly carrying the teddy bear) Satin: (Confused) Was it something we said? Chenille: Probably. (With that, Charlie, Toto, Teddiursa, and the girls left the Troll village to go back to Freedom Tree. In the forest nearby the Troll village, Coco, Crash, Crunch, and Aku-Aku saw the whole thing) Coco: (Angrily) Now Amy understands how I felt before! Crash: But you did try to get rid of her, Molly, Dorothy, Cosmo, and Tikal before. Crunch: Crash has a point. Coco: I know that! I’m glad you told me Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles gave me a one week banishment, but I don’t want to hear another word about Molly, Dorothy, Amy, Cosmo, nor Tikal, ever! Aku-Aku: But you don’t understand! Coco: What is it that I don’t understand, Aku-Aku?! (Before Aku-Aku could answer, he, along with Crash and Crunch, noticed a pair of red robotic hands emerging from the bushes) Coco: What? Crash, Crunch, and Aku-Aku: Coco, look out! (They fly away, but just when Coco noticed and was about to fly away, the hands caught her and encased her within them. The figure emerged, revealed to be Orbot. With him, Cubot, Tribot, and Wack emerged and smiled smugly, seeing they accomplished their mission) Wack: Now let’zzzz go back to the ship! Robots: Right! Tribot: Boy, Captain Eggman and Admiral Mephiles are gonna be happy about this! Orbot: Yeah! Wack: Imagine the zzzzzweet tazzzzzte of revenge! (Orbot turned to Coco in his hands) Orbot: Sorry to do this to you, Coco. But Captain Eggman and Admiral Mephiles would like a word with you. (With that, they left with Coco in tow. After they were gone, Crash, Crunch, and Aku-Aku came out of hiding and looked concerned) Aku-Aku: I got a bad feeling about this. Crunch: My sentiments exactly. Crash: I have a feeling this word with her is gonna be bad. Aku-Aku: Let’s go follow them and see what’s up. Crash: You’re right. Crunch: Let’s go for it. (They nod and with that, flew to Eggman and Mephiles’ ship. Later, they arrive at the window leading to the captain and admiral’s headquarters and peeked in there. Inside, they see Eggman playing on his piano and Mephiles seated next to him while Coco is seated on a cork on a closed empty beer bottle. Wack and the robots are seated near the piano with Cubot holding a wine bottle in his hand) Crash: (Whispering) What’s going on, I wonder? (They listen in. In the quarters, Coco spoke up) Coco: (Skeptically) So you give up finally? Eggman: Yes, Coco. Mephiles: Captain Eggman and Admiral Mephiles admit defeat. Coco: (Unsure) Okay. Mephiles: Tomorrow, we’re leaving the island, never to return. Eggman: That’s right. (After Cubot drank some wine, he got excited) Cubot: That’s really great, Captain and Admiral! We’ll go tell the crew and we will...! (Orbot shuts them up with a slap) Cubot: Ow! Orbot: (Through gritted teeth) Ix-nay on the eaving-lay! (Understanding his Pig Latin, Cubot calmed down. Eggman and Mephiles then continued their conversation with Coco) Eggman: And that’s why we asked you over. Mephiles: Just to tell Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles that we bear them no ill will. (Eggman plays a couple notes) Mephiles: Well, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles have their own faults, I can honestly say. Eggman: Such as bringing Molly, Dorothy, Amy, Cosmo, and Tikal to the island. That is dangerous business. Mephiles: Indeed. Coco: (Enraged) I know! Who do those girls think they are?! (After Mephiles plays a couple of suspenseful notes, he resumed speaking with Eggman playing still) Mephiles: Why, I hear rumors that those girls have already come between you and those boys. Eggman: Particularly the strong love between Sonic and Amy, Tails and Cosmo, and Knuckles and Tikal. (Coco begins to tear up upon hearing this) Coco: (Tearfully) They are. (Eggman and Mephiles noticed and pretended to be shocked along with Wack, Orbot and Tribot) Eggman: And what’s this? Mephiles: Tears? Wack: Zzzzzo it izzzz true. (Coco nodded sadly and started to cry softly. Eggman and Mephiles turned to Wack and the robots in pretend sympathy and sadness) Mephiles: Oh, listen to this, guys. The way of a man with a maiden. Taking the best years of their lives and then.... (During this speech, Cubot stopped drinking his wine to listen. After he accidentally stepped on Wack’s foot, Wack angrily glared at him, but then listened some more. After saying this, Mephiles lets out a fake sob) Mephiles: (Fake sobs) Casting her aside. Eggman: Like an old glove. Mephiles: That’s right. (Cubot started to cry for real, feeling bad for Coco while Wack, Orbot, and Tribot, despite pretending to be sympathetic, got annoyed by that) Cubot: (Crying) Ain’t that a real...? (Sobs) Shame? Orbot: (Mumbling to Wack and Tribot) He gets emotional easily. Tribot: (Mumbling) No kidding, Orbot. Wack: (Mumbling) At leazzzzt we don’t get emotional to zzzzad momentzzzz. (Eggman then hands Coco his handkerchief for Coco to cry on) Eggman: But we mustn’t judge Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles too harshly, my dear. Mephiles: I agree. It’s those girls, Molly, Dorothy, Amy, Cosmo, and Tikal, who’re to blame! Coco: (Wiping a tear away) Yeah! I agree! (Eggman and Mephiles turned to their henchmen after getting up, with Cubot still crying) Eggman: Guys, we must save those boys from themselves. Mephiles: But how? (Cubot cried out one last time before Eggman smacked him in order to make him stop crying) Eggman: Stop your crying, you wimp! Tribot: We don’t know, Captain and Admiral. Mephiles: We have so little time. Eggman: And besides, we’re sailing in the morning.... (Suddenly, he and Mephiles pretended to have an idea as Coco finished her crying) Eggman and Mephiles: Sail? That’s it! (Wack and the robots got confused) Cubot: What’s it? Wack: Yeah, what’zzzz it? Mephiles: We’ll shanghai Molly, Dorothy, Amy, Cosmo, and Tikal! (Coco listened in on the plan) Cubot: Shanghai Molly, Dorothy, Amy, Cosmo, and Tikal, Captain and Admiral? Eggman: And no, it’s not the city in China we’re talking about. Mephiles: Very good, Eggman. Anyway, we’ll just take those girls to sea with us. Eggman: Yeah, with them gone, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles will soon forget this mad infatuation. (Hearing this, Coco got excited that she threw the handkerchief aside) Eggman: Now, let’s go! We’ll leave at once, surround Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles’ home...! (Pretending to realize that they don’t know where Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles’ hideout is, Orbot spoke up) Orbot: But Captain and Admiral, we don’t know where Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles’ home is! Tribot: Orbot has a point. (Eggman and Mephiles pretended to be shocked) Eggman: My gosh! Mephiles: You’re right! (Suddenly, Coco flew up in the air) Coco: I know where it is! (Eggman and Mephiles pretended to be confused) Eggman and Mephiles: What’s that? (Coco flew on the desk where the map of Mobiusland is) Coco: I can show you the way! (Eggman and Mephiles then pretended to be interested) Eggman: You could show us the way? Mephiles: Why I never thought of that. (Eggman and Mephiles whispers to Orbot and Wack respectively) Mephiles: (Whispering) Take this down. Eggman: (Whispering) And make it snappy! Wack and Orbot: (Whispering) Right. (Wack picked up a piece of paper and a pencil. Outside, Crash, Crunch, and Aku-Aku realized what’s going on) Crunch: (Whispering) They’re gonna make Coco reveal where Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles live! Crash: (Whispering) We have to hurry and open this porthole! (They nod and using some of their magic, tried to pry open the porthole. Inside, Coco then dipped her feet into the ink and began to walk on the map starting from the location of Eggman and Mephiles’ ship) Eggman and Mephiles: Start at Porthole Point. Wack: Porthole Point. Orbot: (While writing) Don’t repeat them. Eggman and Mephiles: Forty paces west to Dead Man’s Bluff. Wack: Dead Man’zzzz Bluff. Orbot: (While writing) I said don’t repeat. Wack: (Sarcastically) Zzzzzzorry. Eggman and Mephiles: Okay, jump across Goanna Creek and then, north by northeast, one, two, three.... (Coco stopped suddenly and turned to Eggman and Mephiles in suspicion. Eggman then almost loses his patience) Eggman: Well, get on with...! (He calms down after Mephiles secretly motions him to stop) Eggman: I mean, continue on. (Coco then flew up to Eggman and Mephiles’ faces) Coco: If I show you Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles’ hideout, you have to promise me not to harm the three of them! Eggman: We mustn’t harm Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles? Mephiles: Madame! Eggman and Mephiles: Captain Eggman and Admiral Mephiles give their word not to lay a finger on.... Coco: Or your hook or claws! Eggman: Or a hook…. Mephiles: Or claws…. Eggman and Mephiles: On Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles “Tails” Prower, and Knuckles the Echidna. Coco: Done. (Coco flies to the map and rubbing the last bit of ink off her feet, makes an x over the location of Freedom Tree) Coco: Right here! Eggman: So, Freedom Tree, huh? Mephiles: Freedom Tree, huh? So that’s where they live. (Eggman picks up Coco, who got confused suddenly) Coco: What are you doing to me? Eggman: Thanking you. You’ve been.... (Mephiles opens a nearby lantern and Eggman throws Coco in there. Then Mephiles quickly closed it and locked it) Eggman: Most helpful! (He and Mephiles chuckled evilly. Coco was shocked) Coco: Wait! Let me out! Eggman: No way. You’re gonna witness our victory tomorrow. Mephiles: So sit back and enjoy the show. Coco: (Confused) Victory? Show? (Realizes) What?! You promised not to hurt...! Eggman and Mephiles: We lied! Coco: (Angrily) So using me to locate their hideout was your idea! Eggman and Mephiles: Exactly. (To their henchmen) Right? (The robots then high-fived in agreement while Eggman placed his silver hook back on) Wack: We’re finally gonna get thozzzzze bratzzzz! Cubot: Yeah! Orbot: Talk about a little taste of revenge best served cold! Tribot: My sentiments exactly, Orbot! (While Tribot said this, Eggman and Mephiles heard the porthole hinge creak and got suspicious that they quieted their henchmen. Crash, Crunch, and Aku-Aku tried to stay hidden behind the objects on another desk) Eggman: Hold on! (He and Mephiles smell the air) Mephiles: I smell something bandicoot-like. (Orbot smelled the air too) Orbot: Well, I have been carrying Coco here. Cubot: And she’s kind of a bandicoot. Eggman: Not you two lamebrains! (He and Mephiles noticed the porthole is opened and saw some glows behind the objects) Mephiles: It’s coming from over there. Eggman: (To Tribot) Go see what it is. (Crash, Crunch, and Aku-Aku tried to sneak away when Tribot grabbed Crash and Aku-Aku with one hand and Crunch in the other) Eggman: It smells like a duo of bandicoot fairy eavesdroppers and a tiki mask eavesdropper. (Surprised and shocked, Coco became concerned) Coco: Let them go now! Crash: She’s right! If you ever try to hurt any of us, especially Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, we will make you sorry! (After a short pause, Eggman, Mephiles, and their henchmen laugh at this) Eggman: (Mockingly) What are you going to do? Sprinkle fairy dust on us to make us sleep? (He and Mephiles turned to Tribot) Mephiles: Put them in the lantern with Coco. Eggman: Like he said. Tribot: Right away. (Tribot throws Crash, Crunch, and Aku-Aku in the same lantern Coco is in and Tribot locks it) Eggman: Now be good bandicoots and a tiki mask and stay! Mephiles: That’s right! (With that, Eggman, Mephiles, and the henchmen left the captain and admiral’s headquarters. Crash, Crunch, and Aku-Aku turned to Coco in anger) Crunch: I can’t believe you did this to Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles! Coco: How was I supposed to know they tricked me?! Crunch: Well, you probably should’ve realized that before! (Crash and Aku-Aku, upon noticing Coco becoming sad and full of guilt upon Crunch’s words, stopped being angry and motioned Crunch to look) Crash: Crunch…. Aku-Aku: Look at Coco…. (Coco lowered her head down in sadness, full of guilt. Crunch noticed and his anger melted away too) Crunch: Sorry. Coco: No, you’re right. I’m the sorry one. I never meant for this to happen. Aku-Aku: We understand. Crash: And I know you don’t want to hear what Molly, Dorothy, Amy, Cosmo, and Tikal have to say, but.... Coco: No, it’s okay. Tell me. (Crash and Crunch nods to Aku-Aku and he turned to Coco) Aku-Aku: Molly, Dorothy, Amy, Cosmo, and Tikal said they didn’t mean to make you jealous. Crunch: In fact, they just want you and them to be friends. And that they’ll share Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles with you. Crash: And they’ll never make you jealous again. So find it in your heart to reconcile with them when we get out of this. Coco: Really? Crash: Yeah. Aku-Aku: Because if you redeem yourself, Sonic and his friends will consider that action as a “Forgiveness is divine” type moment. (Hearing those words, Coco, mixed with guilt and sadness, understood finally) Coco: Thank you, Crash, Crunch, Aku-Aku. (She then got determined) Coco: Let’s try and escape and help them, especially Molly, Dorothy, Amy, Cosmo, and Tikal! Are you with me? Crash and Crunch: Yeah! Aku-Aku: Count me in. (Aku-Aku then studied the metal on the lantern) Aku-Aku: We just need to make it wobble until it falls down, so that way the glass around us will break and free us. Coco: And how long will that take? Aku-Aku: My estimations say in 24 hours. Crash, Crunch, and Coco: 24 hours?! Aku-Aku: Yes. I’m afraid that’s true. Crash: Then we better hurry! Coco: I agree with my brother! Crunch: Aku-Aku, Crash, do your stuff! Crash: Okay! (Aku-Aku nods in agreement and then, Aku-Aku placed himself on Crash’s face and began to slowly shoot a laser from a spinning attack at the edge of the metal to make the lantern wobbly enough for it to fall in 24 hours as Crunch and Coco looked on in hope and determination) Coming up: At Freedom Tree, Sonic and Amy reconcile for what happened with Poppy before and then Molly, Dorothy, Amy, Cosmo, and Tikal, reveal a beautiful story about mothers to the other kids as Eggman, Mephiles, and their crew get ready to capture all of them except Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, when they come out. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies